ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Storks 2
Storks 2 is an upcoming 2021 American computer-animated adventure buddy comedy film directed by Nicholas Stoller and Doug Sweetland. It is a sequel to the 2016 computer-animated film Storks and was released on December 21st, 2021. Plot After the events of the first movie, a stork named Junior (Andy Samberg) and a human named Tulip (Katie Crown) have always wanted to go on a lot of vacations, especially after Tulip finds her family and is given the last name "O'Connor". At Cornerstore in Stork Mountain, Junior and Tulip meet up with a female stork named Alexis (Leighton Meester) and another human named Dandelion Smith (Henry Cavill) after they have met each other for five months. The next morning, Junior goes with Alexis to Miami, Florida to stay in for the night while Tulip goes with Dandelion to Arizona, New Mexico to camp out in the woods. Meanwhile, far from Stork Mountain, a stork named Blackford (Idris Elba) and his partner named Starchby (Zoe Saldana) plan to annihilate the storks so they can have a better vacation together. Back to Junior and Alexis, they see the Gardner family with a 4-year-old Diamond Destiny (Ava Acres), and they have a conversation about going on vacation, which the Gardner family are glad to hear that, because they are going on vacation too in three months. Junior and Alexis wave goodbye to the Gardner family and go to Miami while Tulip and Dandelion go to Arizona, New Mexico to go camping in the woods. In Miami, Junior and Alexis stay in at a hotel, where all storks stay in every day and night. After they take this room, they see Jasper (Danny Trejo) and his partner Charlie (Samuel L. Jackson) in another room beside it, and introduce to each other because they went to Miami too. In the Arizona woods, Tulip and Dandelion, with the help of Pigeon Toady (Stephen Kramer Glickman), who becomes their tour guide, explore the woods to do some sight-seeing and decide to go fishing after roasting marshmallows in the night and going to sleep in tents. Meanwhile, Junior and Alexis have fun in Miami, including dancing at a nightclub and swimming at the beach. After watching the sunset, Junior tells Alexis that it would be fun to stay here in Miami, and the two share a kiss. After Junior and Alexis watch the sunset, Jasper and Charlie watch some television and go to bed along with Junior and Alexis. Meanwhile, after seeing Tulip and Dandelion spending time together in the woods of Arizona, Blackford and Starchby have another plan, and they go there to capture Tulip and Dandelion by tomorrow. After avoiding dangers including a bear and an alligator, Tulip, Dandelion and Pigeon Toady find a missing piece of Dandelion's flashlight when it is accidentally destroyed in the ground. Tulip and Dandelion are captured by Blackford and Starchby while Pigeon Toady makes a news report on them getting captured, and while watching the news report, Junior and Alexis hatch a rescue plan to save them. After planning to send Tulip and Dandelion into the Fire of Death, Blackford and Starchby are stopped by Junior and Alexis, who inform them that the Fire of Death is too dangerous, and they start to have a battle after Junior calls the wolf pack that he is going to battle them with Alexis. Jasper and Charlie arrive to watch them battle as well. After Junior and Alexis defeat Blackford and Starchby and places them into the Fire of Death, Pigeon Toady carries the two dead storks in the grill to have a cookout while whistling. After Jasper and Charlie cut the rope on Tulip and Dandelion, Junior and Alexis reunite with them, and Tulip and Dandelion thank them for saving them. After Junior, Alexis, Tulip and Dandelion go home to Stork Mountain the next day, Junior helps Alexis deliver more packages (due to the fact that Junior delivers packages in the first movie) while Tulip and Dandelion go to their wedding day, get married and have two kids named Tiara and Scatter. After Junior and Alexis fly to deliver packages, Jasper, Charlie and a few storks fly in to do so. Cast * Andy Samberg as Junior, a stork and one of the two main protagonists * Katie Crown as Tulip O'Connor, a human and one of the two main protagonists * Leighton Meester as Alexis, a female stork who is Junior's love interest and one of the two main deuteragonists * Henry Cavill as Dandelion Smith, Tulip's love interest and one of the two main deuteragonists * Danny Trejo as Jasper, a stork and the main tritagonist * Keegan-Michael Key as Alpha, a wolf who is the leader of the wolf pack * Jordan Peele as Beta, a wolf and Alpha's advisor * Stephen Kramer Glickman as Pigeon Toady, a pigeon who reforms at the end of the first movie * Samuel L. Jackson as Charlie, a stork and Jasper's partner * Idris Elba as Blackford, a stork and the main antagonist (replacing Hunter after his death) * Zoe Saldana as Starchby, a stork who is Blackford's partner and the secondary antagonist * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Nicole Smith, a news reporter of Stork Mountain * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner, a 12-year-old boy who lives with his family * Ty Burrell as Henry Gardner, Nate's workaholic father * Jennifer Aniston as Sarah Gardner, Nate's supportive workaholic mother * Ava Acres as Diamond Destiny, Nate's adoptive 3-year-old sister * Nathan Mack as David Anderson, Nate's best friend Trivia * The voice actors including Andy Samberg, Katie Crown, Danny Trejo, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele and Stephen Kramer Glickman reprise their roles in the first movie. * Andy Samberg (Junior's voice actor) and Leighton Meester have co-starred in the 2012 comedy film That's My Boy. * Junior, Tulip, Alexis and Dandelion start a vacation to split up between the two storks and the two humans. * Tulip's last name is O'Connor in the sequel because of her adapting the last name of her new family. * The main villain of the sequel, Blackford, lives far from Stork Mountain along with his partner, Starchby. * The running time for this film is 98 minutes. Music * American rock band The Lumineers recorded a song for the sequel titled Let's Ride featuring American singer Jennifer Lopez. * Jamaican singer Skip Marley recorded a song for the sequel titled Reach for the Skies. Transcript * Storks 2/Transcript * Storks 2/Trailer transcripts Logo Variations * The Warner Bros. Pictures logo's sky background is replaced with a sunny sky background that was in the first Storks movie along with the Warner Animation Group and RatPac Entertainment logos. Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Storks Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:PG-Rated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:PG Category:Films Category:Development